<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapunzel au + sbi by smilyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865423">Rapunzel au + sbi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn'>smilyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Rapunzel Elements, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, idk what else..., lumberjack dream, reposted from wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno’s stuck in a tower and Dream rescues him. </p>
<p>Personal rating scale:<br/>Funny 4/10 steamy 4/10 fluffy 8/10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapunzel au + sbi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">High in his tower, Techno sat hour by hour maintaining his sword. It was a family heirloom, but that didn’t really matter considering it was the only sword he was allowed to have. His mother still protested, but his father seemed proud that Techno was in touch with his roots. However, nothing could be further from the truth, family was a touchy subject for him as his main interaction with them was when they locked him in a remote tower. When he wasn’t sharpening his sword he was staring out the window at the large expanse of trees surrounding him. Sometimes he could see a few squirrels when he squinted. It was thrilling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was doing his light exercise, constantly having to make sure he wouldn’t scrape his hands or head on the walls, when the dumbwaiter suddenly started moving. It wasn’t food delivery day today, at least he was pretty sure, so he immediately stopped to investigate. The dumbwaiter was empty and quickly went back down. When Techno looked out the window he saw what seemed to be a human figure hunched over the other end. The dumbwaiter came back up, this time containing a moderately sized rock. Techno took the rock and looked back outside as the figure didn’t move. Frustrated, he dropped the rock out the window. It missed the figure, who automatically looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s pretty sure their eyes met. Pretty sure. They could barely see each other, but that’s what it seemed like. Excited and nervous for his first real human interaction in years, Techno waved his hand, trying to making sure that the figure could see it. However, hopes were dashed as the figure ran away. Despair spread like a virus. Techno forgot about his work out and laid back in bed, regretting everything when the sound of the dumbwaiter moving again roused him. This time there was a piece of bark with carved writing on it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure was back and he had an actual chance at friendship. It was challenging work to carve a piece of wood with a sword, but Techno made it happen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“parents trapped -Techno” He had crudely written. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and the figure he learned was called Dream chatted in this weird, shortened way for a long time until Dream unfortunately had to go. Techno missed him almost immediately. It was a disjointed conversation, but it was a genuine one, and that was something he didn’t get from the regular letters his family sent. He spent that night thinking about Dream, imagining what he might look like, what he might sound like, hoping they would meet again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream couldn’t forget about the boy in the tower. He was always a sucker for a good mystery, there were so many questions, and he still didn’t really know about the man himself. Sure he could pick up a few things from their conversation, but so much of it was unknown, and he wanted to know everything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He barely slept that night. When he woke up, the first thing he did was buy a sturdy rope and two sticks of hardened charcoal and head off into the forest. Despite getting a little lost at first, having to try to decipher the notes of his wandering path, the tall building eventually stuck out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you some charcoal that’s probably easier to use and I’m sure you can find a use for the rope.” Dream wrote on a newly chopped piece of bark. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a while of foot tapping, but he eventually got a response in the dumbwaiter. “But I was just getting used to carving wood with a sword!” Dream laughed, glad to have actual sentences from Techno. His handwriting was neat and practiced, though a little rushed, which asked even more questions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking back up at the window far above his head, Dream waited for the rope he bought to dangle down, but nothing came. “Do you need me to teach you a good knot?” He asked, knowing the question would distract from the rope tying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The response happened to come at the same time as the rope, the end of which flopped unceremoniously yards above the tree line. “I’m pretty sure it’s too short.” Bit of an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a few mental calculations to try to determine how much more rope he would need, not knowing how much work he could afford to put off, then he remembered that he should respond. “Bummer, I’ll get more next time. There’s got to be another entrance though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you’re really determined. I already looked for loose stones, but they must’ve sealed it behind them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But of course, I want to get you out. I’ll look here for an entrance.” He didn’t know quite what his goal was, sure he wanted to set this guy free, but Techno could easily be lying to him, there’s no proof he wasn’t a dangerous criminal. Dream supposed that the only thing keeping him going was the mystery, he needed answers, though he wasn’t sure why. Something just made him want to see this guy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turned out the people who trapped Techno did a thorough job, not one stone out of place as far as Dream could reach. The plan was back on rope, there was no other option. After a bit more conversation, Dream had to go back to the village, taking the rope with him but leaving the piece of charcoal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was gone, Techno read and reread one of the messages to himself, “I want to get you out.” Someone wanted to save him, someone really wanted to save him. The people his parents paid to give him food never wanted to help, they never seemed to blink an eye at his predicament, doing their job without a second thought. He had seen them through the window, one of the only sources of entertainment, and he counted exactly twice in his entire time in the tower where the person had hesitated or looked around. Frankly, it was depressing. Dream though, Dream came back, and bought him rope, and talked to him, actually talked to him like a human being. Techno knew the only reason he was so obsessed was because he was staved for human connection, but he didn’t care, all that mattered was the idea of finally meeting Dream face to face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning sun rose to the sky and soon enough, Dream was back. It was only the third time he came to Techno’s tower, but it felt so long since the last time, the seconds had ticked by at a snail’s pace. The wait was over though because the hopeful squeak of the dumbwaiter brought a much longer, sturdy rope, along with a short message. “See you soon.” Techno was filled with glee as he rushed to tie the rope. Using the secure knot he read about in a book and had practiced the previous night, he anchored the rope to a pillar that was a part of the tower and prayed. The knot seemed tight, but he wasn’t an expert. Before he could stop himself, he shoved the rest of the rope out of the window, trying his best to ignore the blaring anxiety insisting that the worst case scenario would happen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Techno sat worried in a corner, a rhythmic sound of grunts and boots against stone started echoing in his room. Dream. Hope sprouted as the sound got closer, Techno similarly drawing slowly near the window as reality sunk in. This was actually happening. Dream was mere feet below him. Suddenly, a figure in green bounded up onto the ledge, perched with his back to the sun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The instant Dream sent up the rope, his nerves skyrocketed. So many things could go wrong, a poorly tied knot, an unnoticed tear, one misstep and it all would be over. But he was confident, he had done all he could to make sure it would hold. Also, for whatever reason, he was willing to risk it. He was fully prepared to gamble away his life if need be for this moment, this chance to rescue the mystery man in the tower. Because of this, after a firm tug on the newly fallen rope, Dream started climbing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard work scaling the structure. Every step was slow and required every muscle he had. However, years of training and running and chopping countless trees, all of it had prepared him well for the climb. Still, as he steadily made his way past the tree line, his legs and feet started to ache in protest, unused to the new motions and gradually desperate for relief. Dream was grateful for his sturdy core and forearms that, even though they slowly took more and more of the brunt of his weight, held firm and resolute, doing exactly what he wanted them to do. Before he knew it, the windowsill was within his sights, only a few steps away, reminding him of why he was doing this, reminding him of the boy trapped up here, giving him that final rush of energy to take a few more heavy steps and leap in a more comfortable motion onto the ledge, bringing him face to face with Techno. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was beautiful. Sparkling auburn eyes and button nose were framed by wild clumps of muted pink hair that poked out in random directions. His naturally plump cheeks showed off the small mouth and pink lips that were opened slightly in shock. He seemed very skinny for his height, but was attractively lean. Dream was breathless as he watched him, taking in every little detail as Techno looked back at him amazed. Slowly regaining his senses, he let himself into the little room and uttered a small greeting. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno also seemed to snap out of his daze, his previously still hands suddenly fidgeting with his fingers and the hem of his sleeve. Panic seemed to spread through his body as his shoulders stiffened and he shifted his weight awkwardly, blinking a bit before responding. “Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did a good job on the knot, very sturdy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, I was practicing last night, I’m glad it actually worked out. Really glad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throughout their short conversation, Techno was visibly hesitant and mumbled a lot, nervously stumbling through his words while ceaselessly fidgeting. Dream patiently and earnestly listened, smiling fondly when the other spoke and soaking up the deep, kind sound of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, by the way, you shouldn’t come here tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the day my food for the week comes, and I don’t know want to know what would happen if someone from my family found out you were here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno’s eyes were quivering even more than usual, and his clenched jaw showed how much it pained him to say this. This worried Dream too, not wanting to separate for an entire day. “It’s alright, I have to spend some time figuring out how to get you down anyway.” The smile Techno replied with was relieved but sad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was time for him to descend, Dream noticed out of the corner of his eye a hand reach towards him but quickly retreat. With a knowing smile, Dream turned back around and scooped Techno into a big hug, feeling as he quickly relaxed and sunk into the sensation, clinging on for a long time. It was Dream who had to pull back first, the time limit of the sun weighing on his mind. The trip down was much easier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno was left in his room with the warmth of another person still clinging to his fingertips. A hug. How long had it been. He flopped onto his bed, still reeling from the time he spent with Dream, attempting to commit it all to memory. The sunlight pouring from behind him as his strong frame crouched on the windowsill, the way the breeze ruffled his dirty blonde hair across his face, emphasizing the steady, forest green eyes beneath, the round jaw and smattering of freckles partially covered by dirt, the sound of his calming yet cheerful voice greeting him, talking to him, and calling his name. He loved it. There was an actual person right in front of him, that he talked to, that he touched, it was so much more real than his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Techno woke up, it was unusually cold and empty in the small room. Loneliness that he had long since gotten used to was back with a vengeance, now almost suffocating and much worse than when he had first been put in the tower. What if it was all an illusion, there was no Dream, there was no hope. But quickly, the glance at the rope coiled on the floor grounded him, made him remember the sound of another’s voice, the sight of Dream standing right in front of him, the warmth of his touch. It would be okay, he was coming back tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He managed to distract himself for the whole day with a work out, reading, and sword swinging. The squeak of the dumbwaiter gave a confusing spark of hope, but he was quickly reminded of reality when he opened the door to find only the usual assortment of food. The letter from the royal family was quickly ignored, he’d read it later, and he dug into dinner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream walked around town trying to brainstorm how to get Techno out of the tower without accidentally killing him. Asking George had proved futile as his friend was a bit irritated at him for borrowing some of the funds from their shared store to pay for the rope. Fundy would probably have some good ideas, but he was on a camping trip or something. With no other options, he continued to deliberate when he ran nose first into a pole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay mate?” A concerned voice called out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clutching his obviously bleeding nose, Dream turned his head to see Phil, a local restaurant owner, running up to him. “It hurts, but I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can bandage it up if you want, my shop’s right here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Accepting the kind offer, Dream made his way through the front doors and sat at a table as Phil rummaged for the supplies. As he got fixed up, their small talk turned to Techno, though not by name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh, that’s terrible! I’m glad you’re getting him out of there. Do you know what will happen to him once he’s down?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I hadn’t really thought about that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if he wants it, tell him I’ve got an empty bedroom and a job.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you serious?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I am, no one should be left to wander the streets.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that’s if I can manage to get him down.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyebrows creased as Phil hummed in thought, similarly determined to help the boy in the tower escape. “What if you used a pulley?” At that, Dream’s eyes lit up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two spent the next few hours coming up with a plan, determining failsafes, and ironing out the kinks. Phil even offered to pay for the materials, as Dream had recently gone broke. By that evening, everything was ready. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno woke up to the sound of the dumbwaiter repeatedly bumping up. Still sleepy, he opened it to reveal a note written in charcoal on a piece of bark. “Let down the rope!” The excitement and anticipation snapped him awake as he watched the figure slowly climb to his level. Dream’s face was enchanting, bright and full of ideas, Techno couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, so I have a plan, but I don’t know how long it’s going to take, so it’s best to start now.” He said, pulling something from his bag and heading back to the window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you need to rest, you must be tired from climbing.” Techno’s comment fell on deaf ears as Dream brushed him off and continued looking around, explaining the plan as he did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In time, the pulley was hooked onto something sturdy, Techno knew what he had to do, and Dream was back down the rope. Suddenly alone again, Techno took a breather. The breeze flew into his window where Dream had left not long ago, bringing with it the familiar smell of the sky. From far below he heard the distant sound of bird calls, though they were so quiet he could very well be imagining it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he gathered his things, reality hit him. He would be free soon, he would finally be out of this forsaken tower. The thought thrilled and scared him. He hated this darn room, but leaving it so suddenly after all this time felt almost wrong. He had gotten used to this place, gotten almost comfortable with the silence and close quarters. Still, he packed his things and sent them down the dumbwaiter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even random things he didn’t care about were high quality and could be sold, and Dream had told him that weight didn’t matter, so he sent down as much as he could. Now there was nothing left in the room except himself, furniture, and the family sword. The sword Techno had practiced with and sharpened and taken care of for years was too big for the dumbwaiter, but Techno couldn’t bring himself to care. It was a relic of his family, proof of his royal heritage, and nothing could make him sicker than that. He might have maintained that blade for years, but it was little more than a hobby, a way to pass the time. So he sent down the message. “That’s everything, tell me when you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within the minute, the dumbwaiter rattled, the preset sign that Dream was ready. Techno made his way to the window, seeing the view for the last time. Cool breeze ran through his hair as he cautiously climbed through the window, nervously moving into the makeshift swing. Gulping down one last spoonful of nerves, he let go of his grip on the window, now completely at the mercy of the rope, the pulley, and Dream on the other end. His heart pounded as he was slowly lowered, skipping a beat every time he jerked down. Eventually, the nerves somewhat faded and Techno had some time to take in the breeze on his exposed skin, the sun on the side of his face, the leaves of the trees that were now in view, and Dream, who he could now see lowering him down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno finally felt the ground underneath his shoes and hopped off, relishing in the sensation of dirt and grass as he made his way to Dream, who was breathing heavily against a tree. “Thanks.” He said warmly, hesitantly resting a hand on the other’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream beamed back with an exhausted smile. Forcing Dream to take a break, Techno finished loading the rest of his things onto the donkey pulled cart, enjoying the smells of the forest and sight of greenery as he did. Unfortunately, Dream refused to ride the donkey on the way back, but Techno was able to support him by the shoulder as they walked the long path back to town. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil couldn’t help but glance out at the setting sun every few seconds. Considering how late it was, the makeshift party he planned might not be appropriate. Looking back at the other supposed partygoers, they had clearly lost interest, Wilbur was hunched over a paper that could only be song lyrics, and Tommy was happily chatting with Tubbo, who wasn’t technically invited. Feeling his back stiffen from sitting too long, Phil walked outside to stretch and feel the evening wind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loud cracking of his back subsiding, Phil’s attention was turned to the street, where a few pedestrians were whispering in confused tones towards the road that lead to the woods. Then he saw them, the small crowd parting before the donkey with a cart, Dream, and his companion. He couldn’t help the large wave he gave them before rushing back inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s almost here guys!” Wilbur and Tommy perked up, immediately rushing to Phil’s sides. Tubbo started off standing awkwardly in the corner, but Tommy waved him over so the four of them were in a row, facing the front doors, restlessly anticipating the arrival of their new family member. As soon as the door opened, Phil led them in a unanimous shout. “Welcome Techno!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four practically pounced on the poor boy, showering him with bucket loads of unexpected physical affection. Once they released him, Phil took a moment to take a good look at his new pseudo son. He was way too skinny and had messy, unbrushed hair. There was a slight tan on his face and hands, but the trousers he wore didn’t hide the true paleness of someone who could never leave their room. The slight bags under his eyes also weren’t great signs, clearly this boy needed about five years of love and kindness yesterday, but that was a cost he was able to pay. Though he still had a scared look in his eyes, Techno seemed to slowly become friends with Wilbur and Tommy, who had asked about a million questions each since he arrived. It wouldn’t be hard to make him feel at home here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here Dream?” Tommy asked suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, come on, you rescued him, now he’s ours!” Wilbur joined in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The subtle sarcasm may have been lost on Dream, as he brought up his hands defensively. “I was just hoping I could help him with his things.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! You’ve worked too hard today, go home and get some rest.” Techno said in the loudest tone he’d had so far. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts, you need to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream’s pout was heavy and lethargic, but it only served in making him leave slower than otherwise. When he had gone, the silence broke and Techno was back to sheepishly answering questions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil turned back to the kitchen to heat up some food, soon returning with a large bowl of stew which he placed in front of Techno, slight jealousy in the eyes of the others. The look Techno gave that bowl of stew was as if the stew had just helped him win a tournament he had been the underdog in. It took a while for Techno to actually eat it, as if he wasn’t entirely sure if it was food or not, but when he started, he didn’t stop, shoveling mouthful after mouthful in quick succession until the last bite was swallowed, sending a look of warm contentment to Techno’s face. There were many times where Phil felt proud of what he had accomplished, but this one certainly ranks among the top five. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno finishing his meal seemed to be the subconscious signal for everyone to get ready to sleep, as it was only a minute before all three were carrying armfuls of luggage up to Techno’s new room, the man himself trailing behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—— </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning Dream wandered over to Phil’s storefront, awkwardly anticipating to hang out with Techno. What he saw through the window made him hesitate though, Techno was the center of attention, trying to kneed dough while the other three were encouraging him and cracking jokes. It was a warm sight, and was sure to make Techno feel welcome and loved. Maybe he didn’t need Dream. Sadly, Dream walked back and got to work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every week or so Dream would see Techno around town. Sometimes he was shopping with Wilbur, sometimes he was on a jog with Phil, sometimes he was being dragged around by Tommy, each time he looked happy. Dream should be happy for him, he should be satisfied that he accomplished his goal of saving the boy in the tower, but he wasn’t. He felt guilty for it, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wanted to get to know Techno even more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day’s quota was a hundred trees because George had secured a deal with someone from the neighboring town. Dream got to work early with his trusty axe to finish as soon as he could, though he knew he still wouldn’t be able to wander off too much. He still squeezed in some time during his lunch break though, sauntering around with sandwich in hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was listening to bird calls to pass time, he heard a human voice grunting at intervals that interrupted them. Curious, he approached and found Techno, determination etched into his face as he swung around a large stick like it was a sword. He looked radiant, an even, peachy tan on his skin, a firmer silhouette as thanks to Phil’s excellent and regular cooking, hair that was just as wild but now shone in the sun. And all around him, the greens and browns of the forest made him shine, the center of attention. Techno was healthy and vivacious, largely rejuvenated from his time in the tower. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Dream took a few more steps forward, Techno’s eyes snapped on him and a smile graced his face. “Oh hey there. What are you up to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice was like a cup of hot chocolate. “Lunch break before I have to get back to work. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve started practicing sword training again, I think I want to try stabbing the people who thought locking a kid in a tower was a good idea.” As he said it, Techno pantomimed the stabbing he was planning. “You should visit sometime by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sounded earnest and innocent, making the sadness in Dream’s heart twinge. “It’s alright, I don’t want to intrude on your family time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t be intruding.” Techno said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It can honestly be exhausting a lot of the time, why else do you think I went out alone to the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream smiled, a weight lifted from his shoulders, and brought in Techno for a hug. Techno melted into him like he always did, squeezing back and letting their bodies rest naturally into each other. “I love your hugs.” Techno mumbled from his shoulder as they soaked in each other’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dinner as usual at Phil’s restaurant, a dozen patrons in the dining room and the four family members gathered around the kitchen counter. Wilbur and Tommy were arguing while Phil was mediating, trying to keep the customers from hearing, so Techno took up the roll of keeping an eye on the door. Then came in a familiar man in a green hoodie standing around a bit stiff. “Phil! Dream’s here.” He said excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil glanced up and smiled, leaving the kitchen to greet him. From a few feet away, Techno could hear Phil ask, “Friend or customer?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream must’ve answered friend because soon they were in the kitchen and Phil was shooing out Tommy so Dream could have a seat. “Do friends visit often?” Dream asked him, clearly feeling a bit bad for stealing Tommy’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mostly just Tubbo. Dig in!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Phil and Wilbur were finished with their food they let the two stay and chat while they got to work. “These rolls are really good.” Dream commented, digging into his fifth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, I made them.” Sheepishly replied Techno. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really! That’s amazing, you had never cooked before right?” He looked as awestruck and joyful as he sounded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh yeah, I guess Phil’s just a really good teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, you made really fast progress.” When Dream looked at him it seemed as if there were stars in his eyes, his constellation of freckles supporting the theory. “How’s sword training going?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good I think, it’s not as if I have a teacher, I’m just waving a stick around.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it will turn out great.” The two shared an optimistic smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream would come over every so often for a meal or just to hang out. It was always nice to have him there, and Techno felt like he could share more with him than his adopted family, who he was still getting used to. It was rare for him to come over early in the morning, but one day he did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, I’ve come to steal Techno for the day.” Dream smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil glared at him for a second. “Fine.” He relented. “I’ll murder you if he gets hurt though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Dream dragged him out of the restaurant and onto a merchant wagon. “So what are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going into the city. I have to buy a new tool for Sapnap and I have a surprise for you.” It was hard to argue with Dream’s infectious cheerfulness, and Techno had never been to a city before, so it was a win win. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a long cart ride, they arrived. The city was huge and dense, people and buildings filling every inch, more than he’d seen ever since he was thrown in the tower. It was magnificent but terrifying, luckily, Dream was there with him, holding onto his shoulder so he wouldn’t get lost. Sturdy was an apt word to describe him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They first went to the tool shop, but after, they wandered the streets looking at the wide variety of things for sale. It was fun, but then they arrived at Dream’s surprise. “Okay, we’re here.” He announced, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Techno turned to look at the shop they were in front of, he gasped. It was a blacksmith with swords of all shapes and sizes displayed in the windows. Without waiting, he went in, surrounded by the stench of metal and the gleam of dozens of swords. Wordlessly he walked to a counter and picked up one that caught his eye. It was simple, heavy, and the leather on the handle fit nicely in his hand. The cross guard wasn’t too fancy and the pommel’s decoration was little more than a single red gem. It had a nice weight too it that made him feel powerful, competent, like nothing could stand in his way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much?” Dream asked. A number was said and a transaction completed. Techno was handed a scabbard and they were back on the street. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” He finally said while the two were sitting in the wagon going back home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome.” Responded Dream, a warm smile and soft eyes staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why. Why did you buy me a sword?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanted one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve already saved me and gave me a home, now you’re buying things for me too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream took a pause. “I don’t know what you think is going on, but I’m doing all this because I want to, because I like to see you smile. But if you feel uncomfortable I can return it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, I just wish I could repay you somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream had already planned to buy Techno a sword, but after seeing the entranced, awestruck look on his face, there was no stopping it. He couldn’t wait to see Techno learn with it and fulfill his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out he didn’t have to wait long because the very next day, Techno came up to him while he was working in the woods. “Want to see me practice?” He asked with a childlike gleam in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Always one to jump on an opportunity to ditch work, Dream sat on the forest floor while Techno did a series of swings into the air. It was a bit awkward, but there was a grace to his movements. Techno already had a good control over his sword, not once did it seem like he would hurt himself, rather, he appeared as a trained soldier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he had finished what seemed like a set, Dream clapped to cheer him on. Techno responded with a tired smile then walked over to sit next to him. He was swinging his sword lightly as he walked, when suddenly Dream felt a sting of pain shoot through him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently Techno’s control of his sword only extended to himself, as he had cut Dream across his cheek and nose. “No! Are you okay?” Techno shouted, throwing his sword to the ground and crouching in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine.” Dream responded, still recovering from the shock. “It’s not that deep and missed my eye.” He observed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Dream lightly held his face to alleviate the pain, Techno started crying. “I can’t believe this, instead of repaying you, I hurt you. This was such a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Automatically, Dream brought Techno into a tight hug. “I’m bleeding on your shirt, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m crying on yours, we’re even.” Techno joked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed like that in the wild seclusion of the woods until Dream heard the crying stop, at which point his injury had already clotted over. “We should probably go treat this now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Mumbled Techno, loosing himself from the hug and going to stand up. The two stuck close as they walked back to the village to get some first aid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno couldn’t stop staring at the cleaned up cuts across Dream’s face. He had caused those, he had been at fault, and though Dream had forgiven him, it was terrifying that he could cause harm to people he cared about. He sighed. “I need to get a teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea if you want to seriously pursue vengeance.” Techno wasn’t expecting a response. “They’re pretty expensive though, so it might be a while before you can get one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It amazed Techno how understanding and helpful Dream still was, how he didn’t seem to get sick of helping him. “There are things I brought from the tower I’ve been meaning to sell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his offhand comment, Dream lit up, eyes shining like jewels and with a smile that lifted his face. “That could work! You have a lot of high quality stuff, not to mention the books. I’m not an expert, but you could definitely get a good deal from it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ve just never seemed to get around to it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go right now then, we’ll sort through the stuff you want to keep and what you want to sell. Come on.” Techno quickly followed behind Dream’s picked up pace, driven around by his energy and enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got home, Wilbur was on his way out somewhere, and Tommy was probably at Tubbo’s. Phil was there to greet them, though he seemed relieved when Dream announced they’d be hanging out upstairs for a while. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they entered his room, Techno sat on his bed, while Dream beelined it to his wardrobe. “If I remember correctly you have a bunch of nice clothes, what do you want to sell?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno smiled, the realization finally striking him that he’d soon be rid of the awful reminders of his family. “The better question is what do I want to keep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day went on, mostly with Dream staring at some of his old stuff next to two piles. It was weirdly cute how he would ramble on about the expensive and rare materials, then toss them haphazardly around. It helped that Dream seemed oddly knowledgeable about this stuff, though it might’ve just been his keen intuition, a trait he frequently displayed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh, what’s this?” Techno heard Dream mumble after throwing yet another book to the side. His head prevented Techno from seeing what he was talking about, but he soon heard the ripping of paper. He better not be destroying a valuable book. Then, Dream snapped around to look at him with bewilderment. He was holding an open letter, the last one he’d gotten from his parents that he’d never bothered to open. “Isn’t this the royal family crest?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup, they put it on everything like narcissists.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream continued to be confused, his eyebrows scrunching together. “Your family is royalty?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, I’m a prince. I thought I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! You didn’t tell me, I guess I never asked, but this changes things. If the king and queen locked you in that tower, then I committed treason, and you’re planning on committing regicide, which I gave you the sword to do!” Dream was clinging to his sandy hair, making it stick out in crazy directions. His fear twisted his features, making him seem almost alien to Techno, a look he never wanted to see on Dream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry? I never thought about that.” Techno sat still while tensing his hands, too shy and confused to know what to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I need to go think about some things.” Dream wasn’t looking at him anymore. “Sorry for leaving your room a mess.” He shuffled out the door, leaving only the faint whiff of his scent and a cold spot in the air where he once sat. Techno hated himself for being unable to say anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Dream left, Phil didn’t pay it any mind. Not until an hour passed and Techno still hadn’t left his room. If Phil could describe him in one word, it would be restless, Techno got bored easily, and when he did, he would either wander around downstairs or go outside. Despite his concerns, privacy was important, so Phil let him be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur and Tommy came home later, and they started preparations for the dinner rush. Still, Techno stayed in his room. Concern mixed with a desire to instill discipline made Phil leave the prep to the other two and go confront Techno. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light knock on his bedroom door was left unanswered, so Phil slowly opened it. On the floor there were two messy piles of clothes, books, and other knickknacks. The curtains were closed, and on the bed was Techno, still in his street clothes, overtop the sheets, curled into himself. Any thoughts of discipline were gone, and fatherly impulses replaced them. Quietly, Phil made his way over and sat next to him, extending a hand to rub his back. Upon closer look, there were tear stains that had crawled down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Phil silently soothed him, Techno slowly woke up and semi-consciously turned towards the warmth, clinging to his waist. “Hey mate, what happened?” He gently asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno merely mumbled in response and clung to him more. It was a few minutes until he finally spoke up, a few more tears falling as he did. “Pretty sure Dream hates me now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you think that?” There was no way Dream suddenly despised him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Once he saw that letter, he got mad and left.” Phil noticed how he slightly choked on the last word. Of course he had abandonment issues, he was literally abandoned for most of his life, how awful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing around the dark room, Phil noticed the letter he was talking about. Luckily, it was just close enough that he didn’t have to stand up away from Techno to get it. Directly at the top was the royal crest, and it immediately made sense. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On instinct, Techno retracted from him and looked up in fear. “I’m not going anywhere, it’s alright.” If Techno believed him, he didn’t show it, he still kept his distance, though he didn’t look terrified. “You should go talk to him soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, he hates me, he doesn’t want to talk... I can’t just... he-“ Techno’s illogical ramblings continued. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relationships, any relationship, aren’t a one way street. It isn’t about him either staying or leaving, it’s requires communication. If you want to reconcile, if you want to stay friends, put in effort and show him you care, otherwise, how would he know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still somber, Techno curled up on himself slightly, seeming less erratic. “Think about it for a while. You don’t have to help with the restaurant today and I’ll bring you your dinner, so just take your time.” With one last comforting pat, Phil returned to the kitchen, hoping he was helpful. Techno and Dream cared deeply for each other, it would be tragic if they lost that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream’s plan of going to bed early didn’t really work out. Taking a shower and brushing his teeth weren’t effective at distracting him, he couldn’t stop thinking about prince Techno. He was a prince, a gosh darn prince. As he sat in bed, a book open in front of him that might as well be blank, his mind continued to race. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He regretted it, leaving like that, not even trying to understand the story, but he couldn’t help his emotions, and he didn’t want to yell at Techno even more than he already had. In hindsight, it was obvious, the high quality clothes, the refinement behind his actions, and what other wealthy family could get away with locking someone up? Techno should’ve said something sooner, but then again, he was the reckless one who rescued a stranger. Dream didn’t know what to think, and he couldn’t sleep because of the headache from it all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been hours since he got home, probably almost midnight, when he heard someone knocking at the door of his room. Thankful for the distraction, he opened it to find a very tired George. “Hey, um, someone came by...” He yawned. “It was... what was his name, Teka?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno.” Dream hesitantly finished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s him.” Another yawn. “He told me... blame him for waking you up. Seemed very... adamant.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Dream forced out a smile. “Now go to bed already.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With pleasure.” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to George’s room closed with a click and Dream took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he went down the stairs. Techno was waiting, fiddling his thumbs on a stool before looking up when he heard him. There were circles under his eyes and faint stains of tears on his cheeks. Dream groaned to himself, he didn’t want to feel worse than he already did, but it was too late now. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, um...” Techno looked nervous. “Sorry, I’m new to this, but I want to apologize. Sincerely. I guess the other one wasn’t sincere so you didn’t accept it? But I know now why you’re angry, you could be killed for helping me, I forgot about that. So, sorry. For real.” Techno paused, but Dream was still too bitter to respond. “And um... I won’t rat you out. If I get caught, I won’t tell anyone that you helped me escape. Phil definitely wouldn’t either, I don’t think anyone would.” At this point, Techno’s tone turned gradually from earnest to pleading. “Plus, the sword, we can return it, I’ll buy a new one with my own money, you won’t be financially tied to me. Oh, and if you are in danger, I’ll protect you. I don’t want you to die, or get hurt, or thrown in a dungeon, I’ll stab anyone who tries, so please don’t hate me.” His eyes started to water. “I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry. Don’t hate me, I don’t want you to hate me, just stay. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream stared at him in sympathy, his hard exterior starting to shatter. He couldn’t believe himself, he was being a jerk. The last of his stubborn resolve flew away and Dream bounded down the last few steps of the stairs and squeezed Techno in a crushing hug. He wasn’t relaxing into him like usual. “It’s fine, I don’t hate you, I’ll never hate you. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have ran away like that, it was stupid and childish of me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hesitantly, Techno started to calm down. “You really forgive me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I forgive you, you barely did anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank goodness.” Techno mumbled, his tenseness fading as he softened into him. Any tears in his eyes flew down to his smile as they stood there holding each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They snuggled together for a while, eventually moving to a couch in the tiny living room upstairs, clinging to each other nonstop. “Why did you come when it was so dark by the way, you’re lucky that George was finishing work late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It took a while to work up the courage and stuff, and I worried that if I waited too long, I would lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before, Techno had seemed so small, but now, it was as if he had grown, gotten more mature as he also got healthier. It made Dream smile. “Well I’m glad, I couldn’t fall asleep anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt as Techno smiled against him. “I hate my family, so I don’t like to talk about them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I understand. We’ll have to find an actual solution to that whole ordeal, but that can wait until tomorrow.” Techno hummed in agreement. “Speaking of which, are you staying over or something? I don’t mind, but Phil might get worried.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah.” He sighed. “I didn’t tell him anything, that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked together to the front door instead of the side so Dream could make sure it was locked, and said goodbye for the night with a quick, tight hug. Techno’s smile when the separated was relieved, but also somehow said, ‘I’ll miss you.’ It made Dream kind of want to kiss him, but he let it be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Techno had run out of their house/restaurant, Phil hadn’t been bothered. In fact, he was happy since it seemed he was taking action and having a conversation with Dream, certainly a step in the right direction. Though it was slightly worrying the longer he stayed out, so Phil stayed up just in case. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally slumped through the door much later, Phil stood up in concern that he’d been wandering the streets while dejected, but one look at the bright smile on his face and it was clear that it had gone well. There was also a slight indent of fabric texture on his face. That’s why it’d been so long. “You must be tired, come on, let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together they went upstairs, Phil fully proud. He gave Techno the usual kiss on the forehead goodnight and they went to their rooms. From behind him, it looked like Techno stopped to contemplate something for a bit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since then, Dream came over a bit more often. Techno officially opened up about his real family to everyone when he was over, glancing to him for support whenever he started to get nervous. There was nothing to fear of course because Wilbur didn’t care, and Tommy only superficially complained. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Techno told him about his revenge plans, though he had gathered most of it from context, including his idea to move to a different country to train with his sword. Eventually, a hesitant plan was made for the whole adopted family, along with Dream of course, to move with him, though that would be years in the future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil was also brought into the two’s world when they needed someone to help them rip apart Techno’s old clothes and sew them into something new. It was fun to teach them the skill, despite how shady it seemed to repurpose a prince’s clothes. The two also spent more time together as they went into town to sell a few items, or talked about places that would teach sword fighting other than the military. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon it became clear to Phil what was going on. Whenever he went with Techno to the market, he would catch him looking at young couples holding hands down the street, or an elderly couple who ran a business together. Clearly, however, Techno didn’t want to bring up the topic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy and Wilbur were out and about, and Dream had work, so Phil got the one on one chat he’d been waiting for while he and Techno were making bread. “By the way I’ve been wondering, as a prince, did you get an arranged fiancé?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno seemed to tense up at the mention of his past, but still responded. “Yeah. Status and connections are really important for them. It might’ve broken off when I got locked up though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, I couldn’t imagine marrying anyone other than my late wife, how do they do that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were married?” Techno took the bait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup. We knew each other for a while when we were teenagers, then eventually fell in love. We couldn’t have kids, so we adopted Wilbur. She passed away not too long after that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, it’s been years by now, I’m not bothered by it or anything. Plus, I brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How...” He hesitated, blushing slightly. “How did you know it was love?” It was quiet and under his breath, Phil might not have understood what he said if he didn’t know it was coming. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I enjoyed spending time with her, and eventually I wanted to become closer. One day I just thought, ‘I want to hold her hand,’ and the rest is history.” He heard Techno hum beside him, way too interested in the silver shine of the bowl in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil couldn’t help but tease a little. “Don’t be too nervous, I’m sure he feels the same way.” Techno’s eyes turned to pinpricks as he stiffened, color rising to his face. Chuckling to himself, Phil pretended to ignore the expression. “Come on, we need to put this in the oven.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few weeks later, from the window of the restaurant, he happened to catch a glance of Dream and Techno sharing a shy goodbye kiss after one of their now frequent book dates. Phil might’ve been the one too feed him and keep him healthy, but Dream did something special. Dream motivated and inspired him, and that‘s what Techno was really lacking in his old tower, a reason to fight, to survive, to live, and Dream was happy to provide. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>